Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is one of the Team Pack characters in'' LEGO Dimensions. She appears in the 71229 Team Pack for the DC Comics franchise. Background '''Dr. Harleen Quinzel' was a psychiatrist interning at Arkham Asylum, having been fascinated in studying the Joker. During their sessions, Quinzel fell madly in love with the Joker, breaking him out of Arkham several times and having her psychiatric license revoked. She would then re-invent herself as Harley Quinn, sidekick and lover of the Joker. Besides the Joker, Harley Quinn also works with Poison Ivy, with whom she is close friends. She is a skilled gymnast as well as having psychiatric knowledge. She refers to the Joker as "Mister J" or her pet name "Puddin'" rather than by his title. Abilities * Acrobat * Super Strength World DC Comics: Gotham City Quotes Trivia * Tara Strong reprised her role as Harley Quinn who also previously voiced her in'' Batman: Arkham City'', '' Injustice Gods Among Us'', '' Batman: Arkham Origins'', LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and Batman: Arkham Knight. ** She also had a brief vocal appearance as Harley in the live-action Arrow series based on Green Arrow. ** Tara Strong also voices her in the LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack instead of Jenny Slate. * Along with Cyborg, Robin, The Flash, Two-Face, General Zod and Alfred Pennyworth, Harley is one of 7 characters from DC Comics to have a voice actor who is reprising the role from a previous title not related to the LEGO incarnation of the DC Universe. * In'' LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' and LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, she is voiced by Laura Bailey who voices Wonder Woman. * As with previous LEGO games her design is based on her original design from the comics and Batman: The Animated Series rather than New 52 (although the New 52 variant is playable in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham). This is possibly due to the fact that Harley's outfits became more revealing in later appearances. * Harley Quinn is the only playable DC super-villain who does not feature in the main story of the game at some point, with the Joker appearing in Meltdown at Sector 7-G and Bane appearing in the final level The Final Dimension. * She manages to quote Doc Brown's line 'Where we're going, we don't need roads', albeit differently whenever she rides the Travelling Time Train. * Her second entrance line is similar to the film version of Stephen King's The Shining's "Heeeeeeere's Johnny!" line. * Harley, Sonic the Hedgehog, Excalibur Batman, Blossom, and Bubbles are the only characters with the Super Strength ability that cannot use Super Strength Handles. * Harley Quinn is the only member of the Gotham Sirens to appear in the game, as Catwoman and Poison Ivy are noticeably missing (not counting their LEGO Batman Movie incarnations). Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Female Characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:2016 Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Reformed Villains Category:Accessory Characters Category:Doctors Category:Evil Category:Wave 3 Characters Category:Battle Arena Bosses Category:Supervillains